Teases Deny
by isabellaa.e.countoure
Summary: This is just a cute little one shot after BD. Just showing them in a new school setting. Almost a lemon. But certainly close enough for juice.


I stared at him from the cover of hair that shielded me from his gaze. _Why couldn't that husband of mine just bend me over this fucking goddamn table. I mean honestly._ Sigh. I push back my hair, sighing a bit a louder this time. He glanced over at me. _Finally! '__**What babe?', he asked me telepathically. '**__I'm bored as all hell. And to top that off, I'm horny. I mean, I just want to get underneath this desk and give you the greatest head you'll ever get.', I replied sensually. __**'Babe, you can't say that kind of thing to me. You are just going to have to wait 2 more class periods. And now look what you've done. I'm harder than a steel pipe!', he replied with a hint of desperation slanting through his words. I pouted my lips. Then an idea came to mind. I made sure to shut off the connection with him. I glanced up at the teacher, he was still sitting behind his desk, grading papers, not expecting that any of the students were done with the quiz he gave us just 5 minutes ago. 'How about if I solve that problem?', I muttered quietly through the gap of my lips. I wetted my lips thoroughly. I slipped off my stool taking my purse and quiz with me before Edward could have a chance to stop me. I winked at him, then turned to the teacher. "Mr. Shore I'm done with my quiz, may I please use the restroom?", I asked sweetly. "Sure, I suppose if your quiz is finished. Please be sure to grab a pass.", he said not even looking up from the papers. I slipped out the door grabbing the wooden test tube that was his pass. 2 slow minutes had passed before I heard Edward straighten up and ask to go ask a teacher a question. Again Mr. Shore allowed it. I smiled before walking towards the supply closet that was outside of the gym that no one ever came in ever since they moved the ice machine. I heard him walking at a fast pace behind me. The second we were in the supply closet, the door was closed and I was down on my knees in front of his huge hard on. I smiled. He was panting as I slipped my teeth up to the button, yet before I could have a chance to get there his hands were trying to lift me up. I sighed, over dramatically. I shook my head. "No, baby. This is about you. Tonight will be about me. ", I said in my most sexy voice I could produce in my new bell like vocal cords. He shook his head. I made a quick examination of the room. I saw a poorly disguised cord that was stuck to the wall, placing an outlet low enough for where the ice machine used to sit. Then I saw an old roll of electrical tape lying on the floor forgotten after the move. I swiftly picked it up. "Babe you trust me, right? ", I said in a luring voice. "Of course Angel. Wait, why?", he said in a suspicious voice. I rolled the electrical tape on my pointer finger, drawing his attention to it. " Oh no reason, just know that if you don't keep your hands to yourself till tonight, then your going to loose some arm hair.", I said in what I hopped was a threatening voice. He looked from me to the tape. As if weighing the between me being mad at him and him losing arm hair vs. him grabbing my hair and using that as a handle while I gave him the best blow job of the century. Seemed like he liked the fact that I was going to give him a blow job, he nodded, knowing full well that if I was mad there wouldn't be any bjs for awhile. I smiled standing up and making tape handcuffs tapping him to the line of electricity. I slowly stood in front of him and teasingly slid my jacket off. Then came off the soft blue peasant top. I stopped and looked up into his eyes. He was enjoying the sight of his half clad wife giving him a strip tease or at least that's what his pants and the straining shaft behind them was telling me. My smile widened even more as my hands went teasingly to my gliding my finger tips slowly from my neck and back down to my breasts over the soft lacy pastel blue bra and down my stomach and further to my pants and the button of my pants. I slowly popped the button and unzipped them. Slinking them down my body and stepping out still in the ridiculously high black heels Alice had dressed me in this morning. I was now clad only in my lacey pastel blue bra and matching g-string with wickedly high black heels about to give my husband head in a old closet of a ancient school when Alice barged in with Jasper. I gasped loudly as I felt the door bang against my ass. Alice was in a passionate lip lock with Jasper, while Jasper's attributes were on full display outside of his jeans. Alice looked up when the door shut with out being tapped by her. If she coulda blushed I'm sure she would give a new definition to fire truck red. Jasper glanced from Edward, who was currently pulling off the blue electrical tape and calmly picking up my clothes, to me whom he was giving an once over. Edward quickly looked up and hissed, a truly meancing sound if our situation wasn't so funny. I was the first to crack though. Alice, then Edward, with jasper finally picking up the mood and laughing boisterously. Alice finally said after she was able of course, " The bell will be ringing in 3 minutes. We ALL need to get back to class." I nodded already dressed. Alice, left after checking the coast was clear, I followed her but not before I heard Jasper say, " Looks like neither of our dicks are going to be deflating any time soon." "Uh-huh. I'm almost beginning to think the teases planned to bring us in for some head, then deny." **_


End file.
